The Daily Life of a Facebooker
by A Happy Day
Summary: The escapades of Big Time Rush and Katie Knight on Facebook. R&R. Facebook-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. Boo. **

**Also, in this, I picture Katie a little bit older. Like, she's fifteen and the boys are nineteen. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight: <strong>Guess what world? I made a facebook!

**Buddha Bob and 7 other people like this.**

**Logan Mitchell: **Buddha Bob has a facebook? Why isn't he my friend!

**James Diamond: **I guess he really doesn't like you, Logie.

**Carlos Garcia, Jo Taylor, and Katie Knight like this.**

**Carlos Garcia: **Is he your friend, James?

**James Diamond:** ...

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall Knight:<strong> JAMES DIAMOND ISN'T FRIENDS WITH BUDDHA BOB!

**8 people like this.**

**James Diamond:** Kendall!

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight: <strong>Stop commenting on my posts! Too many notifications!

**Carlos Garcia likes this.**

**Logan Mitchell:** Get used to it, Katie. IT NEVER STOPS!

**Katie Knight** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight:<strong> I had a great date with **Jo Taylor**. I love you, Jo!

**6 people like this.**

**James Diamond: **Whoa, Katie. Way to hit on your brother's girlfriend.

**Guitar Dude likes this.**

**Jo Taylor: **I like you, Katie, ;) But I'm taken. Sorry.

**Camille Roberts, Logan Mitchell, and 7 others like this.**

**Carlos Garcia:** There's only one logical reason that Katie would post this... She's been kidnapped and is trying to send a secret message! I'll get Logan to track the position of your laptop! We're coming, Katie!

**Tyler likes this.**

**Kendall Knight:** Or Katie didn't log out of her account and I accidentally posted it from her account.

**10 people like this.**

**Carlos Garcia: **Well, how do I know that you're not the same computer hacker that may not have kidnapped Katie?

**Kendall Knight: **When you were in first grade, you pooped in your pants in science class.

**18 people like this.**

**Carlos Garcia: **Crap.

**James Diamond: **Literally.

**Logan Mitchell, Jo Taylor, and Camille Roberts like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight: <strong>Thanks, **Kendall Knight**, for making people question my sexual orientation with your stupid post.

**Kendall Knight: **Sorry baby sis, but it was your fault!

**Katie Knight: **It's not my fault you're an idiot.

**Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, and 8 other people like this.**

**Kendall Knight: **KATIE!

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight: Carlos Garcia <strong>just barged into my room asking if I was kidnapped. Obviously not, Carlos!

**Carlos Garcia: **My bad.

**Jo Taylor likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond: <strong>Gonna take a nap while worshipping some sun! 'The Face' is gonna get tan!

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight: <strong>Just did something evil... Muahaha.

**Logan Mitchell likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille Roberts: <strong>Just saw **James Diamond **walking through the lobby with a half orange face. Nice look!

**Katie Knight: **My diabolical plan WORKED!

**7 people like this.**

**Logan Mitchell: **I wonder if he noticed yet.

**Carlos Garcia: **I just heard a scream.

**Katie Knight: **He noticed.

**Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia like this and 2 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond: <strong>Beware, **Katie Knight. **You're going DOWN.

**Kendall Knight: **Down WHERE!

**Jo Taylor likes this.**

**Katie Knight: **Eww. Get your head out of the gutter.

**3 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond: <strong>Reading some lovely excerpts from **Katie Knight**'s diary. Aww, I didn't know you had a crush on me when you were younger, Katie!

**Katie Knight: **JAMES! You asshole!

**Kendall Knight: **You better not be hitting on her, James!

**Katie Knight: **He's not. He's just being a complete douche bag.

**5 people like this.**

**James Diamond: **"Ahh! Today James brushed against my hand. I wonder if he felt the sparks I did." - **Katie Knight**

**Katie Knight: **I'm going to kill you. You are going to die a slow, painful death.

**3 people like this.**

**Logan Mitchell: **Haha, dude, you're screwed!

**Katie Knight, Jo Taylor, and Camille Roberts like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight: <strong>Just wanted to let the world know that I'm going to kill **James Diamond**.

**18 people like this.**

**Katie Knight: **See, James! All these people LIKE that I'm gonna kill you. They can be part of my angry mob.

**10 people like this.**

**Carlos Garcia: **I want a corndog.

**Carlos Garcia: **Wait. That was supposed to be on my profile.

**Katie Knight: **Carlos, you dummy.

**James Diamond likes this.**

**Katie Knight: **Don't you dare like anything I say, James. Jerk.

**5 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond: <strong>Hanging out at the Palms Wood Park while hiding from Katie. I doubt she'll ever find me.

**Katie Knight: **You. Are. So. DEAD!

**James Diamond: **Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight: <strong>Mission accomplished. **James Diamond **now looks worse than he did before. You're welcome, Jamie :)

**Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, Jo Taylor, and 4 others like this.**

**Logan Mitchell: **I can't believe you cut his hair!

**2 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos Garcia posted a picture: <strong>Can't stop laughing at **James Diamond**'s haircut. Hahaha!

**Katie Knight: **I really am a terrible hairdresser. Too bad I don't care!

**9 people like this.**

**James Diamond: **This is hideous! Carlos, take it off!

**Katie Knight: **Carlos, leave it up or I'll cut your hair the same way.

**Carlos Garcia: **Sorry James, Katie scares me more than you do.

**6 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight: <strong>Locking my doors before I go to sleep in case **James Diamond **tries to get some kind of pathetic revenge.

**Kendall Knight: **Night, baby sis.

**Jo Taylor: **Aww!

**James Diamond: **It wasn't pathetic.

**Katie Knight: **Don't pout, James. It's not very becoming.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight has logged off.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you guys think? I hope you liked it. I got inspired to write after posting my last story earlier today. And then, bam! Out popped this story. It's kind of fun to write in the Facebook universe. I might write more to this story eventually. Or I might make it a completely different story. I'm not really sure.<strong>

**Please review, whether you liked it or not! (Although I hoped you liked it)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter two is up! I hope you like it. **

**Consider this story disclaimed. Against everything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan Mitchell: <strong>I would like to congratulate **Katie Knight **on her spectacular hair cutting skills.

**Katie Knight and Kendall Knight like this.**

**Katie Knight: **Watch out, I have a pair of scissors and I'm not afraid to use them.

**Carlos Garcia: **He better watch out! Run, Logan, run as far as your short legs can take you!

**Katie Knight: **I can cut yours too, Carlos. Dummy.

**Logan Mitchell: **My legs aren't that short!

**2 people like this.**

**Camille Roberts: **Yes, they are! But they're still sexy ;)

**Katie Knight: **Ewwwww! Get a room!

**Carlos Garcia: **But they're on facebook.

**Logan Mitchell likes this.**

**Katie Knight: **Argh.

**7 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jo Taylor posted on Kendall's wall: <strong>When are you coming to pick me up? We have a date tonight, remember?

**Kendall Knight: **I'm coming right now!

**Katie Knight: **You're not supposed to leave the apartment, Kendall. Tell me why I shouldn't call Mom right now...

**Kendall Knight: **What do you want, Katie? $20?

**Katie Knight: **I'll take $30, and your secret will stay a secret. Oh, how I love being devious.

**Carlos Garcia: **Kendall has a secret? Is he coming out of the closet?

**Katie Knight: **Yes, yes he is ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos Garcia: <strong>Like this status if you didn't know that **Kendall Knight **was gay.

**24 people like this.**

**Jo Taylor: **Whoa, Kendall. Thanks for telling me.

**Kendall Knight: **What the hell, Carlos?

**Carlos Garcia: **It's okay, Kendall. I won't judge you! We can still be friends.

**Kendall Knight: **But I'm not gay!

**Carlos Garcia: **But Katie said that you were...

**Katie Knight: **Oops. I guess sarcasm doesn't travel well across facebook. Heh.

**Logan Mitchell, Jo Taylor, and 5 others like this.**

**Kendall Knight: **FML.

**Logan Mitchell: **Don't do that, it might hurt!

**15 people like this.**

**Kendall Knight has logged out of Facebook.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille Roberts: <strong>I think that **Logan Mitchell **is the most amazing person I have ever met.

**James Diamond: **Logan doesn't like you!

**Carlos Garcia: **You tell her James!

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos Garcia: <strong>Pirates are the bomb diggity.

**Logan Mitchell: **You've got to be kidding me. Ninjas would kill pirates.

**Carlos Garcia: **PIRATES!

**Logan Mitchell: **NINJAS!

**Katie Knight: **I spy, with my little eye, two stupid boys.

**6 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond: <strong>Just went to a hair salon to get hair extensions for my butchered hair.

**Gustavo Roque: **You don't post things like that on the web! What will your fans think?

**Katie Knight: **Ha. Ha. HAHAHA. You couldn't just cut your hair to even it out. You had to get extensions, which, for the record, look terrible.

**Logan Mitchell: **I bet he didn't even think about doing that. Stupid.

**James Diamond: **... Forgot that was an option. :/ $100 down the drain.

**Katie Knight: **It's okay, James. I'll shave your head for you! :)

**8 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall Knight: <strong>Vote for Big Time Rush as the Newcomer Group of the Year!

**Jo Taylor: **You have my vote ;)

**Logan Mitchell: **Save the flirting for the playground, boys and girls.

**James Diamond, Katie Knight, and 2 others like this.**

**Carlos Garcia: **What is this even for?

**Camille Roberts and 1 other like this.**

**Kendall Knight: ***Face-palm*

* * *

><p><strong>Logan Mitchell: <strong>Why isn't there school on Monday? :'(

**James Diamond: **Seriously? Who actually wants to go to school!

**Logan Mitchell: **School is important! We're gonna get old, eventually, and then Big Time Rush will be Big Time Gone, and then where will we be? On our own, trying to make ends meet. With my superior knowledge, I'll easily get a job which will become a career, and you'll be picking trash out of a dumpster, just because you didn't want to go to school.

**James Diamond: **...

**Logan Mitchell: **That's right, you just got PWNED.

**5 people like this.**

**Camille Roberts: **I like smart guys.

**James Diamond: **...

* * *

><p><strong>So. I'm sorry I took forever to post this. And I'm sorry that it's kinda short. With school starting up, things were pretty hectic. I think that I'll update this story whenever I have inspiration. It may not be very often, or regular. I hope you'll still read it.<strong>

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what? I decided to write another chapter. SUCCESS! I hope you like it, and I'll probably continue to update this sporadically. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. Or Facebook, obviously. Blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos Garcia: <strong>What's the best food in the world? CORN DOGS, of course!

**Logan Mitchell: **You would post this. Hahaha.

**Kendall Knight: **I think pizza is better.

**Katie Knight: **Tacos!

**James Diamond: **Really? Are we really arguing about food?

**Carlos Garcia: **It's not an argument, cause CORNDOGS BEAST!

**5 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gustavo Roque: <strong>Comment on this status answering the question: Which BTR boy is the hottest and why? My favorite comment will win a date with the BTR boy of their choosing.

**Kendall Knight: **WHAT IS THIS?

**Jo Taylor: **Kendall! No dating other girls!

**Camille Roberts: **Logan is my favorite Big Time Rush boy. He is definitely the hottest. He has a great smile :)

**James Diamond: **This. Is. So. Awkward...

**2 people like this.**

**Carlos Garcia: **I think **Carlos Garcia **is the hottest because he likes corndogs. Nuff said.

**Logan Mitchell: **You can't vote for yourself!

**8 people like this.**

**Kendall Knight: **Can you take this status down, please? It's too weird!

**Gustavo Roque: **Dogs, you're all idiots. But I will take this down. I can't have your stupid comments ruining my street cred.

**Carlos Garcia: **You have street cred? You're not even cool.

**11 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan Mitchell: <strong>Who's the most irritating boy in the world? **Carlos Garcia**, folks.

**Carlos Garcia: **All I did was squirt you with my water gun...

**4 people like this.**

**Katie Knight: **That's what she said.

**8 people like this.**

**James Diamond: **I think I'm sensing a bit of a bromance here...

**Logan Mitchell: **Noooooo!

* * *

><p><strong>Buddha Bob: <strong>Just found a broken water gun in the bushes... So confused.

**Carlos Garcia: **LOGAN!

**Logan Mitchell: **Ka-ka-ka-ka-KARMA!

**James Diamond: **La-la-la-la-LAME!

**Kendall Knight: **St-st-st-st-STUPED!

**Katie Knight: **You spelled "stupid" wrong. Stupid.

**Buddha Bob, Carlos Garcia, and 4 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight: <strong>To all the girls who think my brother is hot, HE'LL NEVER DATE YOU!

**Kendall Knight: **Girls talk to you about me?

**Jo Taylor: **Wow, Kendall. That's all you care about?

**Kendall Knight: **NO! That's not all I care about!

**Katie Knight: **Oooooh Kendall. I can tell who wears the pants in this relationship.

**Kendall Knight: **I wear the pants!

**Jo Taylor: **Oh, no you don't.

**Katie Knight: **Do you want some ice for that BURN?

**Logan Mitchell, Jo Taylor, and 5 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond: <strong>Just finished watching Titanic... Gets me every time! :'(

**Katie Knight likes this.**

**Carlos Garcia: **You were watching Titanic? Isn't that a chick flick?

**James Diamond: **NO! It's an epic story about a love between two people separated by class.

**Katie Knight: **And don't forget the sinking ship!

**Carlos Garcia: **So what you're saying is that it's a chick flick.

**3 people like this.**

**James Diamond: **Well, Katie likes it! Why aren't you teasing her?

**Logan Mitchell: **Well, I don't know if you noticed or not, but KATIE IS A GIRL.

**Katie Knight: **JAMES FORGOT THAT I WAS A GIRL? So. Dead.

**8 people like this.**

**James Diamond: **I never said that!

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Knight: <strong>To all you James lovers out there, you better pray that I don't kill him in the near future. That is all.

**Logan Mitchell: **Wha-chhh! WHIPPED.

**Jo Taylor likes this.**

**James Diamond: **But we're not dating! SHE DOESN'T HAVE ME WHIPPED!

**Kendall Knight: **If they're dating, I'll kill both of them.

**Katie Knight: **You have no control over who I date - but it wouldn't be James.

**Carlos Garcia: **Ouch.

**James Diamond: **Wait, you wouldn't want to date me? But... I have "The Face"!

**Kendall Knight: **You won't have "The Face" for much longer if you keep flirting with my baby sister!

**3 people like this.**

**Katie Knight: **I'm not a baby. But you can still kill James.

**James Diamond: **Why is it always me?

**6 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan Mitchell: <strong>My top of the line graphing calculator just came in the mail! YESSSS!

**Kendall Knight: **You are such a dork.

**Camille Roberts: **A cute dork!

**Kendall Knight:** I object to that.

**Carlos Garcias: **Can you figure out this problem for me? It's 2 x 3. I can't get it!

**Logan Mitchell: **... Are you serious? Or seriously stupid. Or both.

**2 people like this.**

**Katie Knight: **It's 6, dummy.

**Carlos Garcia: **YOU DID THAT WITHOUT THE CALCULATOR!

**James Diamond: **I don't know how you passed elementary school.

**4 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, has it been long or what? I've missed this story. But I did say I wouldn't be updating regularly. <strong>

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! The review button would really love to be clicked. I suggest you click it, or it might get angry and eat you. :)**


End file.
